THE LIFE OF A STREET URCHIN
by Kcool456
Summary: The hard streets of republic city. It can force a person to learn many hardships from a young age like it will do to our protagonist Kai.


CHAPTER 1

"Move in quick I want the house cleared out in 5 minutes no witnesses". Two little boys creep up to their parents' bedroom. "Mommy, Daddy wake up wake up there are scary people in our house". "What do you mean sweetie?" said the mother. "Well look at what we have here a cute little family if you kept your mouth shut it might've been ok today you're going to learn a life lesson always keep your mouth shut". The man waterbended at the parents. In a last feeble attempt to keep the child safe the father earthbended the child through the window and told him to run while he was being drowned by the waterbender. The child ran and ran ignoring the pain of the glass stuck in him and the pain of the fall from the second floor. The boy finally found a corner where he could rest. The realization that he will never be seeing his mother, father, and older brother made him break into tears and the little boy cried himself to sleep. One thing that little boy will never forget is that face of that man. In the morning when he woke up he wrote his name in the dirt spelling Lee, he took a stick and crossed it out with the full realization his old life was over. He gave himself a new name one that was to be feared by his enemies, one to be honored by all the wise guys in the slums. That name would be Kai. It was Kai's first day being homeless and he was getting hungry. Being a seven year old he never thought of going hungry. He decided to wait a while hoping that the stench of the slums he ended up in would kill his hunger unfortunately that wasn't the case. He knew it was wrong but he knew it was his only way of securing food the dumpling vendor wasn't paying attention and he was small and agile. He was thinking about the risk vs reward. He was still injured from last night so he wouldn't be as agile as usual. He decided to go for it. He noticed the vendor had a dog he picked up the stick he used earlier and threw as the dog ran for the stick the vendor chased after him wondering where he was going. Taking this opportunity Kai quickly took the all the dumplings and the dumpling vendors bag but decided not to take all his money he had in his small safe. In the vendors bag there was 80 yuans a notebook, pencil, knife and book about how to learn to chi block. Kai wasn't sure if he was a bender yet and didn't know how to tell so he began practicing and practiced the whole day and ate dumpling until he dropped and fell asleep from exhaustion. Kai was excelling fast even better than a teacher taught protégé by this rate he would be come a master in 2 months. When Kai woke up he saw a group of kids eating some of his dumplings. "Hey get away those are mine, give them back"! The older kid said "on these streets nothing is yours, get him"! Kai was outnumbered and thought it was a better idea to run then fight he grabbed his bag that he hid and ran through the alleyways until he reached a dead end. "No where to run now, little boy how about you give us the bag and everything you have in it and we'll let u go. Kai decided he should fight, as he didn't really have any better option. Kai pulled out his knife from the bag and the group of kids started bending at him. He jumped up and pushed off of one of the rocks that was bended at him and just missed a blast of fire he came up behind one of the four kids and stabbed him right in the back of the neck. He threw the body of the fallen boy at the other kids. While the body being thrown distracted them he quickly came right up front of the tall waterbender kid and pulled up on his shoulder and slit his throat. The other kids were frozen in shock and fear and didn't even attempt to bend at Kai. Kai knew that if he let them live there could be a chance of them coming back for revenge so he quickly gave the last kids two kids a swift death. What Kai didn't know is during the fight, looking through the window was a triple threat triad member. "The kids talented I'm going to be keeping a close eye on this kid.

 **What did you guys think? Tell me in the reviews if the font is to small or too big. This is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is welcomed. :)**


End file.
